"D.E.F.C.O.N"
The "D.E.F.C.O.N" is a Primary weapon released in the 12.5.3 update. * * * *** *** * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 12.5.3|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 100 (1080 rpm)|capacity = 120 (max 840) (240 in default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed/Desert Camouflage|cost = 255 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = *Dual Uzi's (Main) *Signal Pistol's (Grenade launcher)}} Appearance It is a submachine gun with the extendable stock, the futuristic sight, a silencer with additional long barrel; a grenade launcher and the flashlight. It has a desert camouflage similar to that of Elephant Hunter and has a "DEFCON 78C" written in red on the side of a silencer. Strategy It deals strong damage, high fire rate, capacity and mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to maximize damage. *This is proven helpful when encountering enemies equipped with shotgun. *Use a flashlight to either see in dark things or distract enemies from behind or head-on. *This is useful as a makeshift sniper weapon, so take advantage of it. *If gifted for accuracy, then you will become a fearsome foe from afar. *Use the Grenade Launcher when you are surrounded. *Having the 6X futuristic sight paired with excellent accuracy, you can easily pin down enemy snipers with ease. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *Its excellent accuracy allows you to shoot down airborne targets easily. *Because of the no recoil and sound it makes, it is very ideal for assassinating someone in place of a loud sniper rifle. *Useful even when airborne. Counters *Users can make this a makeshift sniper weapon, so snipe them with a one-hit kill sniper weapon. *Use an area damage weapon.. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. **Do not be fooled by its inability to deal with the group of people, as the Grenade Launcher can make up for such a disadvantage. *Keep moving in a random pattern to waste the user ammo. *Area damage weapons can easily destroy its users. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the Ingrams MAC-10 submachine gun, with the futuristic sight, an extendable stock, a silencer, a grenade launcher, and a flashlight. *The weapon name references DEFCON, meaning "defense condition", which is "any of five levels of United States military defense readiness ranked according to the perceived threat to national security." (Merriam-Webster dictionary) *It features the scope that is unique to it. *Its scoping power has been increased to 8X zoom in 13.7.0. *It was given "Armor Bonus" and cheaper in 15.0.0 update. *It is one of the weapons manufactured during the 2019 Middle East Attacks for the military. *The firing sound of the grenade launcher has been changed in the 16.7.0 update. *Its unlock level was increased in 16.9.0 due to oversights when updating the stats. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Flashlight Category:Themed Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Armor Bonus Category:Legendary